An agricultural system may be provided with a tractor and an implement attached or connected to the tractor. A driveline of the agricultural system may comprise a tractor driveline provided with a driving unit or mechanism which may also be referred to as driving engine and which is connected to a power take-off to which an implement driveline is connected, thereby, establishing a driveline between the driving unit and one or more functional elements of the implement. By means of the driveline a driving force is transmitted to the one or more functional elements of the implement in operation of the agricultural system. In response to receiving the driving force, one or more working tool provided in the functional element may be driven. For example, the one or more working tool may be rotated around an axis in operation.
Increasingly, for agricultural machines electronic control of one or more functional elements of the agricultural machine is used. A common standard, namely ISO 11783, was proposed for providing a network infrastructure for transmitting data signals between the various devices that may compose an agricultural machine or system. In addition to the transmission of control or data signals, the network infrastructure may be used for providing power supply to the various devices connected to the network infrastructure, e.g. from a tractor power supply to functional or working elements of an implement connected to the tractor. While the control or data signals are transmitted over signal or data lines of the network structure which may also be referred to as communication lines, power supply may be applied over one or more power supply lines provided by the network infrastructure, such power supply line being established separately from the data lines used for a data or signal transmission.
With respect to the network infrastructure, a common data or control bus is provided to which different components of the agricultural system are connected. Through the data bus data which may also be referred to as signal bus can be exchanged between the components connected to the bus. Among the components there may be a user terminal, and a plurality of electronic control units (ECU) each of which is assigned to a functional or working element of the agricultural machine or system, e.g. an implement connected to a tractor. The electronic control unit provides control signals to the functional element assigned to the respective electronic control unit for operating the functional or working element. Such functional element may refer to an element of a tractor or a functional element of an implement. In conclusion, the network infrastructure may provide for data communication within a tractor or between the tractor and an implement connected to the tractor.